leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Great Ball
}} |} The Great Ball (Japanese: スーパーボール Super Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation I. It is an improved variant of the regular that can be used to catch wild Pokémon. In the core series games Price / | 600| 300}} | 300| 150}} |} |} In , a Great Ball costs 500 during the Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale. Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it will attempt to catch the wild Pokémon with a catch rate modifier of 1.5×. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. The Great Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle (except if used as a Snag Ball on a Shadow Pokémon), the opposing Trainer will deflect it, wasting the ball. If used on the ghost Marowak, it will dodge it, wasting the ball. Held item fails if the user is holding a Great Ball. Description |A Ball for catching wild Pokémon. More effective than a Poké Ball.}} |A Ball with a decent success rate.}} |A good Ball with a higher catch rate than a Poké Ball.}} |A good, quality Ball that offers a higher Pokémon catch rate than a standard Poké Ball.}} |A good Ball with a higher catch rate than a Poké Ball.}} |A good, high-performance Ball that provides a higher Pokémon catch rate than a standard Poké Ball.}} |A good, high-performance Poké Ball that provides a higher Pokémon catch rate than a standard Poké Ball can.}} |A good, high-performance Poké Ball that provides a higher Pokémon catch rate than a standard Poké Ball.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , S.S. Anne | , , , , and Indigo Plateau Poké Marts, Celadon Department Store |- | | , Union Cave , Glitter Lighthouse | , , , , Indigo Plateau, , , , , and Poké Marts, Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store (random gift from Wilton) Purchased by |- | | Routes , , , and , Petalburg Woods (×2), Rustboro City, Jagged Pass | (after earning 4 Badges), , , , , , and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store (levels 1-40) Trainer Hill consolation prize |- | | Routes and , S.S. Anne, Pokémon Tower | , , , Cinnabar Island, Indigo Plateau, , , and Poké Marts, Celadon Department Store vendor (before upgrading the Network Machine with the and ) |- | | Pyrite Bldg | Outskirt Stand |- | | Cipher Lab Realgam Tower (Battle CD 03 and 07 completion prizes) | Gateon, Agate, , and Poké Marts, Outskirt Stand (levels 1-40) |- | | Routes , , , , , , and , Oreburgh City, Eterna Forest , Wayward Cave, Lost Tower, , Great Marsh, Celestic Town | All Poké Marts (after earning 3 Badges), Veilstone Department Store Pokémon News Press (levels 1-40) |- | | , Ruins of Alph, Union Cave, Slowpoke Well | All Poké Marts (after earning 3 Badges), Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store (levels 1-40) |- | | | (750+ steps) |- | | Routes , , , and , Striaton City, Pinwheel Forest, Passerby Analytics HQ | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge) (level 1-40) White Forest (Robbie) |- | | , Virbank City, Passerby Analytics HQ, Striaton City | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge) (levels 1-40) Hidden Grotto (5% chance) Join Avenue ( , ) Virbank Complex (exchange for a , daily) |- | | Routes and , Santalune City | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge), Santalune City, , (level 1-40) |- | | Routes , , , and , Rustboro City, Petalburg Woods, Jagged Pass, Meteor Falls | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge), Lilycove Department Store (level 1-40) |- | | | |- | | , , Hau'oli City, Hau'oli Cemetery, Verdant Cavern, Melemele Meadow, Ten Carat Hill | All Poké Marts (after clearing 4 trials), (sometimes received from after healing at home) (level 1-40) |- | | Routes , , , , , and , Pewter City, Mt. Moon, Rock Tunnel, Lavender Town, Team Rocket Hideout, Silph Co. Received from s and s after defeating them (except in Gyms) | All Poké Marts (after earning 1 Badge) Cerulean Cave |} |} Cameo appearances Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, the following es keep their Pokémon in Great Balls: * * * * * * Appearance Artwork Sprites Models In spin-off games Pokémon Shuffle Whenever the player defeats an uncaught Pokémon, they get a chance to catch that Pokémon, with a regular Poké Ball provided automatically. If the player fails to catch a Pokémon with that Poké Ball, they can use a Great Ball at a cost of 2500 Coins (Pokémon Shuffle) or 3500 Coins (Pokémon Shuffle Mobile); if any Great Ball fails, the player can purchase another one. The Great Ball is twice as effective as a regular Poké Ball. Pokémon GO Great Balls can be used during wild Pokémon encounters to attempt to capture a wild Pokémon with a modifier of 1.5×. Description |A high-performance Ball with a higher catch rate than a standard Poké Ball.}} |} |} Acquisition The player is awarded Great Balls when they level up to any level from 12 to 19. Great Balls can also be repeatably obtained by * Spinning the Photo Disc of PokéStops or s (Lv. 12+) * Field Research * Opening a Gift (Lv. 12+) In the anime In the main series A Great Ball appeared in Which One ~ Is It?, a Japanese ending theme from the . In A Frenzied Factory Fiasco!, multiple Great Balls were seen at the Poké Ball Factory. A pair of Great Balls appeared in 's boss fantasy in Let Sleeping Pokémon Lie!. In Acting True to Form!, a Great Ball appeared as a part of James's Poké Ball collection. ]] In Pokémon Origins In File 4: Charizard, caught an using a Great Ball. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Glimpse of the Glow, a was shown carrying Great Balls on his belt. In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Gym Leaders keep their Pokémon in Great Balls. In the TCG The , debuting in , originally allowed the player to search their deck for any and add it to their hand. Starting in , 's effect was changed to have the player search the top 7 cards of the deck for any one Pokémon card and put it in the hand. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=超級球 |zh_cmn=超級球 / 超级球 |fi=Tehopallo |fr=Super Ball |de=Superball |it=Mega Ball |ko=수퍼볼 Super Ball |pl=Superball |pt_br=Grande Bola |pt_eu=Bola Grande |ru=Мега-Болл Mega-Boll |es_la=Súper Bola |es_eu=Súper Ball Superball |sv=Stor boll |vi=Bóng Super }} Category:Poké Balls Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Superball es:Super Ball fr:Super Ball it:Poké Ball#Mega Ball ja:スーパーボール zh:超级球（道具）